


Lean On

by archaicacid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week, Gloves, M/M, Prompt: Missing Arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicacid/pseuds/archaicacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets caught up in Levi's touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On

Erwin shifts eagerly as he sits in the wooden chair Levi's picked out. There's a towel under him, slightly rough against sensitive skin, but it's to keep them both from making a mess.   
  
Mostly Erwin, though, his cock already heavy and red and leaking pre-come. In the moments leading up, Levi had barely touched him before pushing him down and tying his wrist to a leg of the chair. Erwin had been so compliant.   
  
Still he is, trying not to arch his back and jerk his hips towards Levi's hands hovering just above his cock. Levi snaps the black latex gloves over his wrists, tugging them up once more and wriggling his fingers. The mess that comes with jerking someone off is sticky and uncomfortable and gloves have always been the best solution. Once they're coated in oil, Erwin has never had any objections, the material even smoother than Levi's uncovered hands.   
  
Levi raises and eyebrow as watches Erwin write. "Not gonna sit still?"  
  
There's no implicit command in his voice; it's just a simple teasing question that receives a low whine in response.   
  
Levi places his hands on either of Erwin's thighs, squeezing them slightly and getting them slick. He runs his hands smoothly up towards Erwin's stomach, letting fingers just brush past Erwin's cock.   
  
The chair squeaks when Erwin tugs on his tie. It's an automatic response to the teasing and gentle touching, but it makes Levi snort.  
  
"You know me better than that," he says, because there isn't a knot Erwin's been able to untangle yet, not even when he had both hands to use. (And even if it isn't often--It doesn't take much to get between Erwin's thighs, anyway.) With only one wrist to tie, Levi had thought about tying Erwin’s ankles as well, but Erwin knew well enough to stay put. Levi had no problems with stopping and leaving him hard--no matter the reason.

Levi can see that Erwin wants to say something, but they both stay quiet, just the slick sound of gloves against skin and the occasional gasp as Levi works Erwin’s up. This isn’t really about Levi at all; he doesn’t mind doing this for Erwin, sort of of enjoys watching him fall apart and teasing him about it later, but Levi never thinks about getting himself off. Erwin is messy enough by himself.

Levi leans closer so he can reach Erwin’s chest, pinching one of his nipples. It hardens under his touch and all of Erwin’s chest blushes, something that’s made even more obvious by the paler skin that’s always covered by his button up.

There’s a whine of relief that Erwin gives when Levi finally starts to stroke his cock--firm, slow strokes that are so much better than the laughably light touches he’d started with. Levi lays his palm flat against Erwin’s chest next, thumb positioned over a now over-sensitive nipple, and rubs firm circles. They’re in time with his stroke.

“I swear to god if you come on this shirt right now,” Levi mumbles to himself and trails off. Erwin can’t help but laugh at that, leaning his head back over the back of the chair and smiling. His leg jerks up involuntarily as Levi presses his thumb hard into the underside of his cock, something he assumed Levi does to get him to stop laughing, but it doesn’t help; his smile stays.

“I’m serious.”

“I,” Erwin hisses and bites his lip. “I know, Levi.”

The teasing to his nipple stops and then his cock feels cooler, the warmth of Levi’s hand gone, so he shifts his head to ask what’s wrong. Nothing is, of course, Levi just switches the position, stroking Erwin’s cock with his left hand and playing with an already hard nipple with his right.

“Sometimes I forget you’re ambidextrous.” That sounds a bit sexier in Erwin’s head, but he chooses not to say anything more about it.

“Is that comment about my handjob technique?”

“A compliment, not a critique.” Erwin stutters some when he speaks this time. His thighs are shaking and his toes are almost sore from curling so tight.

Levi squeezes the base of Erwin’s cock and leans back against his own chair. Without any touch or pressure against his nipples, Erwin can’t help but follow Levi, trying to lean forward. It doesn’t work, of course--his right side leans farther, not attached to the chair, but he can’t grab at Levi’s hands or help himself at all. His left wrist jerks against the chair and wood screeches, moving across the floor.

Levi switches his hands once more, no relief in pressure against Erwin’s cock because his right hand squeezes tighter.

“You can sit still for a little longer, I’m not cleaning it up if you miss the towel.”

Compared to his actions, Levi’s choice of words are unappetizing, but it doesn’t deter Erwin when he’s used to it. Dirty talk wasn’t a strong suit for either of them and Erwin usually let Levi guide their actions, especially when it came to Levi’s objections about sex. Things were easier that way, for both of them.

Erwin tries to calm his breathing and let his muscles relax. The heat in his belly is a massive distraction, though, and it only keeps building, even as Levi keeps his hand still. He just needs a little more.

“Levi…” The sternness he tries for in his voice is completely lost when he stutters.

Levi listens anyway, starting to stroke Erwin’s cock faster than before. The movements aren’t teasing at all and Erwin wants to thank him, but no words come out.

He comes quickly after that, thrusting his hips into nothing and biting his lip. Levi pushes his cock against his stomach and lets him come over himself--less of a mess. It’s warm across his belly and Erwin’s muscle twitch, from his thighs to pectorals and everything feels sore, but in a spent, pleasant way.

Levi leaves his hand on him until he’s sure Erwin has nothing left to give, then he pulls back and sighs.

“Go shower, you’re not sitting here like this.”

As he comes down, Erwin’s thighs continue to shake; he has a feeling if he stands, he’ll sway, but he nods at Levi’s request, anyway, and lets Levi start undoing the tie around his wrist. It’s a bit sore, but he’d spend most of his time with a tight grip around the chair leg, trying to prevent himself from rubbing his skin raw against the rope.

When Erwin makes to stand up, Levi pulls a glove off and stops him for a moment to pet gently at the tender, red skin. “I’ll put something on it later and wrap it.” A beat passes. “I should put cream on your arm, too.”

Erwin levels a stare at Levi’s head, waiting for him to look up. He doesn’t, though; Levi buries his face in his shirt sleeve trying to wipe the sweat from his brow. When he finally looks up after, his expression is quizzical.

“You take care of me.”

Levi snorts--he’d done nothing but worry about infections and scars for months on end. “No one else will.”

“I’ll go start the shower.”

Levi faces away from him, grabbing at the towels he’d laid out and folding them. “Wait to wash your hair. I’ll do it.”


End file.
